This invention relates generally to trenching tools and more particularly to impact tools used to bury cables, wires, and the like.
This invention concerns an impact tool useful in the operation of burying cables, wires and other materials. It arises from the fact that fuel powered conventional burial machinery is not always practical in the commission of burying cables or wires.
Historically, the alternative tools used in the commission of burying cables or wires have been and are primitive, unsophisticated, and designed for a broad spectrum of uses and not specifically for the operation of burying cables or wires.
Such tools as shovels, picks and axes are also extremely inaccurate and potentially dangerous to the operator in the commission of burying cables or wires. Further, these tools provide extended or extremely wide trench when only a single wire or pipe needs to be buried.
Trenches made by shovels are also very disruptive to the ground and require an extended period of time for the lawn to grow over the site.
Further, the very nature of a shovel requires that the dirt be "removed", requiring that the removed dirt be placed somewhere until such time that the trench needs to be refilled. This is unsightly, causes damage to grass under the piles of removed dirt, and also creates a safety hazard (i.e. tripping or falling into the open trench).
It is clear there is a need for an improved trenching tool which will easily implant cables, wires, and other such materials.